Qu'est ce qu'un rival ?
by Kilia93
Summary: OS sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Focus sur A. Salieri et W.A. Mozart, et ce qui les lie. Voilà une question bien difficile. Ces deux musiciens y répondront peut-être...


_Ahhhh ! Un autre One Shot sur MOR. Plus long, cette fois. Et beaucoup plus léger aussi (si, si, je vous jure, j'ai essayé de placer des trucs drôles ! xD). Adieu, l'Angst. Bon, comme d'habitude, le titre laisse à désirer… (Mais au final, je cherche toujours le plus simple, ce qui me vient en premier, pour que l'on voit où je veux en venir…)_

_Pour cette fois, j'ai décrit une scène qui n'était pas dans le spectacle, mais fortement probable (bon, je ne nierai pas que le film __Amadeus__ a eu une certaine influence sur moi…). Depuis le début, j'ai cherché à trouver un moyen de montrer la relation qui unit Mozart et Salieri (une relation qui, selon moi, se base sur l'adversité, mais aussi l'amitié). Pas si simple, en fin de compte. Très compliqué même. C'est très ambigu tout ça. Bon, au premier abord, un aspect ressort tout de suite : la rivalité. La jalousie aussi, éprouvée par Salieri. Mais au final, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de plus profond que cela ? Tout commence en fait avec le respect du travail de l'autre. C'est là-dessus que tout se construit, au final… Ce petit OS m'a également permis de développer encore plus les personnages. Mozart, comme d'habitude, ne tient pas en place, contrairement à Salieri. Ohh, qu'est-ce que je les adore ces deux là (bon, sans parler des deux magnifiques chanteurs qui les interprètent bien sûr ^_^') ! Vraiment, des personnages sur lesquels j'adore écrire. Je dirais parce que c'est parce qu'ils sont remplis de contradictions ? Surtout Salieri… Suffit de regarder =P. Mais bon, je vous laisse voir où le torchon nous mène ^^._

_Techniquement parlant, tout cela se situe au début des déboires de Mozart, lors de sa période viennoise. Si on y réfléchit, j'aurais peut-être dû situer cette scène plus tard (plus proche de la fin du spectacle par exemple). Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Cela permet de concentrer les idées._

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira (un peu…)._

_Sur ce, reviews, please ? ^^_

_**DISCLAIMER** : Rien, ne m'appartient, blah, blah, blah...  
_

* * *

**QU'EST-CE QU'UN RIVAL ?**

Le seul bruit perturbant la tranquillité de la salle était le délicat frottement de la plume sur le papier. Celle-ci accomplissait son œuvre à rythme lent et hésitant. Les notes qu'elle inscrivait sur la portée luisaient encore d'un éclat neuf, et pourtant, la plume ratura vivement ce à quoi elle avait donné naissance un peu plus tôt.  
Antonio Salieri, penché sur son piano, composait son prochain opéra. Il stoppa sa plume, puis entama une courte mélodie sur le clavier. Ses doigts effleuraient les touches sans grande conviction, répétant la même mélopée alors que l'esprit de l'Italien s'enlisait dans l'apathie. Voilà déjà trois heures qu'il travaillait sur ce prélude, et il avait l'impression d'avoir dépensé son énergie et sa concentration pour rien.  
Découragé et las de ces vanités, il soupira, et se tourna vers une des fenêtres qui éclairaient son office. Il resta immobile et perdu dans une contemplation hagarde des jardins du palais pendant plusieurs minutes. Peut-être plus d'une heure. Il avait perdu le compte de ces phases léthargiques dans lesquelles il s'enfonçait de plus en plus souvent. Des bruits de pas et des exclamations provenant du couloir eurent néanmoins raison de sa torpeur. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme essoufflé et, apparemment, de très mauvaise humeur, ainsi qu'un domestique agité et dépassé sur ses talons.

« Monsieur, je vous ai dit d'attendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas déranger Monsieur le compositeur officiel de la Cour maintenant ! Veuillez écouter ! Je vous ai dit d'attendre ! Pesta le domestique.  
_ Et moi, je vous ai dit que c'était une urgence, répliqua violemment le jeune homme.  
_ Urgence ou pas, mon devoir est de vous annoncer convenablement, et le vôtre est de rester à votre place ! s'écria le chambrier.  
_ Ma place ? S'emporta l'autre. Et la vôtre, alors ?  
_ Je vous dérange, messieurs ? demanda placidement Salieri. »

Les deux intrus cessèrent immédiatement toute chamaillerie et se tournèrent vers le compositeur, qui dissimulait avec grand peine son impatience. Le jeune visiteur, bien que toujours furieux, s'empourpra, honteux et embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé, Salieri, je...  
_ Veuillez nous excusez, Monsieur, le coupa le domestique. Mr Mozart pense avoir le droit de vous rendre visite quand bon lui semble... J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer que vous ne souhaitiez être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, mais cet homme...»

La voix du chambrier était emplie de mépris pour le jeune Autrichien. Celui-ci toisa le domestique avec agressivité.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, poursuivit le domestique. Vraiment, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre, je lui ai dit... »

Mozart soupira, imité par Salieri, qui stoppa le monologue du chambrier d'un geste du bras.

« Je vous remercie. Retirez-vous, maintenant, ordonna-t-il sèchement. »

Le domestique ouvrit la bouche, comme prêt à discuter l'ordre qu'il avait reçu, puis finit par se diriger vers la porte, non sans jeter un dernier regard incendiaire à Mozart, et se retira sans autre cérémonie.

« Quel abruti... marmonna Mozart, une fois la porte close. »

Salieri était maintenant trop habitué aux usages vulgaires et familiers de son collègue pour s'offusquer de son langage. Et même s'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, il était bien de l'avis de Mozart : la Cour était déjà bien assez pleine de lèche-bottes sans qu'il ait besoin d'en avoir un pour garder sa porte.

« Bon, soupira Salieri, plus las que jamais, de quoi s'agit-il, Mozart ?  
- Avez-vous assisté à la première représentation de mes _Noces de Figaro_ ? Demanda Mozart sans attendre.  
- Bien sûr, de même que Sa Majesté.  
- Savez-vous alors le nombre de prochaines représentations que l'on m'a donné pour cet opéra ? »

Salieri feignit l'ignorance :

« Combien ? »

En réalité, il était parfaitement au courant du nombre de concerts accordé à Mozart. Et pour cause : il avait orchestré le sabotage de cet opéra avec l'aide de l'insupportable (mais néanmoins nécessaire) directeur de l'opéra royal, à savoir Rosenberg.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart explosa :

« Huit représentations ! Huit ! HUIT !

- Mozart, je conçois que je puisse vous paraître fatigué, cependant je puis vous assurer que mes oreilles fonctionnent parfaitement, déclara Salieri, armé de son flegme habituel.

- Seulement huit ! Poursuivit Mozart, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Pourquoi donc si peu ? Mon opéra les aurait-il dérangés ? J'ai pourtant veillé aux exigences de Sa Majesté quant à la décence du livret ! Et ma musique est parfaite, bon sang ! »

Salieri se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à Mozart pour se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche, puis croisa les bras pour masquer son irritation. Bien que toujours maître de ses émotions, l'arrogance de Mozart lui était insupportable. Non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas fondée. Au contraire, c'était justement parce que sa musique était indéniablement parfaite que Salieri ne pouvait accepter l'audace et la désinvolture du jeune compositeur.  
Mais le brun trouva la parade pour ne pas céder à la colère : il était beaucoup plus agréable de se délecter de l'échec de Mozart, et de profiter de cette vengeance silencieuse. Masquant un sourire, Salieri fit durer son petit jeu :

« Ma foi, je ne puis m'exprimer à la place de l'Empereur et de ses conseillers. Je peux cependant vous rapporter ce que j'ai pu entendre.  
- Il me tarde, ironisa l'Autrichien. »

Toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, le sourire de l'Italien s'élargit. Autant être rapide et concis :

« Trop de notes !  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Mozart en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Vous m'avez bien entendu. C'est là la critique qui est revenue le plus souvent, dit Salieri en se tournant vers son rival. »

Mozart resta pétrifié devant l'absurdité d'une telle critique. Un brasier s'alluma dans son regard.

« Je ne fais que citer ce que j'ai entendu, ajouta calmement Salieri, sentant l'orage approcher. »

Mozart se mis soudain à arpenter la pièce d'un pas furieux, s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

« Non, mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ! "Trop de notes" ? Mais c'est délirant ! Rassurez-moi, ils ont une idée de ce à quoi ressemble la musique ? C'est pas possible, je meurs ! S'écria Mozart, secoué d'un petit rire nerveux. »

Antonio Salieri observait le jeune compositeur avec un regard mêlant intérêt et pitié : si une chose devait bien être reconnue, c'était l'implication de Mozart dans son travail, ou plutôt dans son art. Sa ferveur suscitait la plus grande admiration de la part du compositeur officiel de l'Empereur. Cependant, la détresse présente de Mozart était la récompense d'une bataille qu'il avait remportée. Avoir influencé l'Empereur avec l'aide de Rosenberg n'avait pas été si difficile en fin de compte, et le stratagème s'était révélé très efficace.

« Il faut croire hélas que votre œuvre ne fut pas à leur goût. »

Mozart arrêta soudainement sa déambulation.

« Mais vous... L'avez-vous aimé, mon opéra ? »

Cette question prit le jeune brun au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mozart accorde un quelconque intérêt à son avis personnel. Il aurait aimé se convaincre que cette question n'était qu'une des nombreuses autres provocations dont le jeune prodige avait le secret. Hélas, il n'en était rien : les yeux de Mozart exprimaient autant de sincérité qu'il était possible, ainsi qu'une réelle inquiétude quant à la réponse qu'ils attendaient.  
Les deux musiciens se faisaient face dans le silence le plus complet, tandis que Mozart attendait désespérément un verdict.  
Salieri plongea son regard dans celui de son rival, et sa réponse fut la première parole sincère qu'il prononça depuis l'entrée fracassante de son collègue :

« Je l'ai trouvé merveilleux... »

Mozart sourit. L'expression de son visage était aux antipodes de celle qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt. Un enfant comblé n'aurait pas paru plus heureux.  
La joie de Mozart, loin d'être contagieuse, permis cependant à Salieri de considérer différemment l'homme qui lui faisait face. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart était peut-être frustré de l'indifférence qu'il pouvait susciter chez certaines personnes non initiées à l'art musical, il éprouvait cependant une allégresse et une fierté incomparables lorsqu'une seule personne lui avouait avoir pris du plaisir à la simple écoute de sa musique.  
Mais il y avait là autre chose... Si Mozart était si réjoui, ce n'était pas parce qu'un homme aimait sa musique, mais parce qu'un autre compositeur, lui-même reconnu, lui avait fait part de son admiration. Parce que son rival respectait son art.  
Salieri n'aurait jamais espéré tant d'estime de la part du jeune musicien. L'office fut de nouveau plongé dans le silence. Un silence empli du respect mutuel qui reliait les deux  
mélomanes. Salieri se surprit à sourire discrètement.  
Mozart décida cependant de briser le calme ambiant de la pièce :

« Et bien, voilà qui prouve que vous avez du goût, pour un compositeur officiel, déclara-t-il tout sourire, reprenant le ton provocateur qu'on lui connaissait bien. »

Salieri ne savait plus s'il devait s'indigner ou sourire. Cela devenait une habitude.

« Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit le jour de notre rencontre, Mozart : restez à votre place et tout ira pour le mieux entre nous...  
- Pardonnez-moi, Salieri, dit un Mozart souriant qui n'avait par l'air désolé du tout. »

Le jeune Autrichien reprit sa marche, mais de manière beaucoup plus apaisée.

« Enfin... Trop de notes ? »

Salieri soupira. La nature revenait au galop : Mozart avait beaucoup de mal avec les critiques non constructives.

« J'ai déjà entendu une ineptie de ce genre, poursuivit Mozart. C'est signé Rosenberg...  
- Effectivement, c'est lui, répondit Salieri, qui se rappelait encore le visage de cet hypocrite. »

Le directeur de l'opéra royal était quelqu'un de bien trop borné et superficiel pour avouer qu'il appréciait (par moment) la musique de Mozart. Salieri se rappelait encore de la scène où il l'avait surpris en train de fredonner une exposition d'un opéra de Mozart. Il avait aussitôt nié aimer cette mélodie, et s'était tout de suite remis à comploter avec le brun ténébreux pour évincer Mozart.  
La fausseté du personnage révoltait Salieri au plus haut point. Et pourtant... N'était-il pas celui qui conspirait avec cet homme qu'il méprisait, contre un autre homme qu'il admirait plus sur tout... S'il n'y avait pas cette haine contradictoire qui le rongeait...  
Salieri eut un sursaut écœuré. Il se dégoutait.

« Ça ne va pas, Salieri ? »

Celui-ci repris immédiatement un visage impassible.

« Oui, c'est juste que je revoyais la tête affreusement mal poudrée de Rosenberg... Ce souvenir a provoqué en moi un déplaisir susceptible de ne plus jamais me permettre d'apprécier le moindre repas. »

Mozart stoppa de nouveau sa marche interminable.

« Salieri, puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup sérieux.  
- Je vous en prie.  
- Exprimez-vous toujours votre envie de vomir par des phrases aussi tordues et alambiquées ? »

Mozart ne pût contenir son rire plus longtemps. Salieri s'efforça de rester stoïque. En vain. Un sourire apparut sur son visage pour ensuite laisser place au rire.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ri de la sorte ? Mozart, plus hilare encore, finit par s'appuyer sur le piano.

« Oui, c'est une habitude dont j'ai du mal à me défaire, répondit Salieri qui tentait de retrouver son sérieux. Contrairement à vous, j'ai parfois du mal à être direct. »

Salieri remarqua alors que son collègue ne riait plus.

« Merci, murmura Mozart.  
- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna l'Italien.  
- Je me sens un peu honteux, dit Mozart en se tournant vers Salieri. »

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Où Mozart voulait-il en venir ?

« Je croyais... Je croyais que vous n'aimiez ni ma musique, ni moi. Je suis rassuré maintenant... Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre qui me comprend et en qui je peux avoir confiance. »

Salieri resta muet, ne sachant quoi dire ou penser. Sa gorge se noua. Il se sentait en proie à un mal qui le rongeait lentement. Il mît quelques secondes avant d'identifier cette sensation : la culpabilité. La honte. Et malgré cela, il continuait de porter ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il chérissait, face à cet homme qui personnifiait la sincérité et la naïveté.  
Il se haïssait pour sa lâcheté. En était-il donc réduit à cela ? Un lâche, un menteur, un empoisonneur moral ? Non, il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre. Une vérité noble que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever. Il ne se laisserait pas noyer dans le mensonge et l'ignominie. Il ne se laisserait pas aveugler par la jalousie et la haine. Pas cette fois...  
Il déclara d'une voix forte et franche :

« Mozart, sachez que je vous considère depuis le début comme le plus grand des compositeurs. »

Mozart resta un instant bouche bée, puis trouva un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures.

« Je... Eh bien... Hum... Merci, mon ami, finit-il par dire.  
- Je le pense, affirma Salieri, qui s'en était retourné vers la fenêtre. »

La douleur qui l'avait rongé un peu plus tôt s'était apaisée. Cet aveu avait des allures de rédemption.

« Bon, eh bien, je vois que vous travailler sur une nouvelle partition. Je vais vous laisser... »

Salieri ne répondit rien.

« Et la prochaine fois, je tenterai de me faire annoncer de meilleure manière... Si le crétin de toute à l'heure se montre plus aimable bien sûr, continua Mozart avec un sourire en coin. »

Toujours le dos tourné, Salieri sourit malgré lui.

« Faites donc... »

L'Italien se retrouva bientôt seul dans la pièce. En proie à ses démons et à de multiples contradictions. Il se sentait comme coupé en deux. Il souffrait d'un paradoxe... Une douleur apaisante. Il subissait le poids de sa culpabilité... La honte de trahir la confiance naïve de Mozart.  
Mais il se raccrochait à quelque chose de plus fort. Une sorte de fierté... La fierté d'avoir cet homme pour rival... Et pour ami.


End file.
